Que serais-je sans toi ?
by Thaleis Von Paris
Summary: Cette histoire prend place quelques semaines après le mariage de Nicole. Sharon se retrouve seule chez elle après une journée particulièrement éprouvante. Elle laisse ses pensées vagabonder et se prend à réfléchir aux changements récents dans sa relation avec un certain lieutenant...
1. Prologue

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première tentative comme auteure de fiction. Pour être très franche, je suis plus une lectrice qu'une auteure, et si j'ai décidé de me lancer c'est surtout pour valider mon profil de Beta Reader. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas mon style trop ampoulé. J'ai relu à plusieurs reprises mes textes avant de les publier alors toute erreur de ma part ne serait que tristement involontaire. Inutile de dire que je suis plutôt nerveuse à l'idée de lire vos commentaires...

Le titre de cette première histoire m'a été inspirée par le très beau poème d' _Aragon_.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que bien que j'adore le personnage de Rusty et qu'il soit censé faire partie de la vie de Sharon au moment où cette histoire est censée avoir lieu, j'ai décidé de ne pas l'inclure dans cette fiction.

Je dédie cette première à ManonCinephile et à Glistening Sun pour avoir été parmi les premières en français. Aux géniales SonrieXfavor et Sixty Five Roses pour l'inspiration. Et surtout à MissFanFic789 qui, par la force des choses, m'a poussé à me lancer.

 **A/N :** Je ne suis pas propriétaire de ces incroyables personnages. Je les ai juste emprunté pour jouer avec avant de les rendre au _Duffster_.

* * *

 _«Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre ?_

 _Que serais-je sans toi ? Qu'un coeur au bois dormant._

 _Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre._

 _Que serais-je sans toi ? Que ce balbutiement... »_

 _Louis Aragon_

* * *

C'est avec un immense soupir de soulagement que Sharon Raydor entra dans son appartement ce soir-là. Après l'avoir fermer à clé, elle resta un moment le dos appuyé contre la porte, les yeux fermés pour tenter de chasser les horribles images que cette journée de travail convoyait avec elle.

Un rictus de crispation fit trembler le coin de ses lèvres tandis que le souvenir du visage de cette petite fille couchée sur une table d'examen de la morgue assaillit sa mémoire. Après avoir pris une grande respiration par le nez, elle exhala bruyant par les lèvres en ouvrant grand ses yeux. Elle fut soudain prise d'un léger tournis : le monolithisme de son environnement, familier et rassurant, semblait offrir un contraste vertigineux avec la froide réalité de son quotidien professionnel.

Après avoir retrouver un peu de son équilibre, elle se débarrassa de ses clés, de son arme de service et de son badge sur la petite table de l'entrée. Puis elle ôta ses talons aiguilles avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine. D'un mouvement souple, elle fit glisser sa veste de ses épaules et l'abandonna sur le dossier du canapé qui se trouvait sur son chemin, sans même en dériver d'un iota.

Après avoir retiré un de ses verres à vin du placard, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur afin d'en sortir une bouteille d'un excellent Chardonnay _Mount Veeder_ qu'elle y gardait au frais. Elle en versa une petite quantité dans le verre et en bu le contenu d'une traite. La sensation acidulée qu'il laissa sur sa langue lui fit pousser un petit gémissement de plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux en apprécier la saveur et se lécha les lèvres afin de n'en rien gâcher. Après avoir rouvert les yeux, elle remplit à nouveau le verre jusqu'aux trois quarts avant de remettre la bouteille à sa place et se dirigea vers le salon en prenant garde de ne pas renverser une goutte du précieux liquide en chemin. Après avoir poser son verre à portée de main sur la table basse, elle s'assit sur le canapé et recroquevilla ses jambes sous elle. Elle saisit la petite couverture qu'elle gardait toujours sur un des accoudoirs et la déplia pour en recouvrir la partie inférieure de son corps, des pieds jusqu'à la taille.

Confortablement installée, elle reprit son verre et en fit courir le rebord le long de sa lèvre inférieure, l'air absent. Son esprit vagabonda cette fois du côté de son équipe et tout particulièrement du très séduisant et très têtu Lieutenant Flynn qui occupait de plus en plus souvent ses pensées. Elle pouffa en se rappelant le regard quasi inquisiteur du Lieutenant Provenza et à la manière dont ses yeux avaient sembler sortir de leurs orbites quand il l'avait surprise, la semaine précédente, en train de lever la main vers le bras d'Andy comme pour lui presser l'avant-bras. Bien qu'elle avait interrompu son geste avant de le toucher, elle n'avait pas manquer le flash de réprobation qui avait traversé les yeux de son lieutenant senior.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'autorisait à penser à lui, comme elle le faisait en cet instant. C'était même de plus en plus souvent le cas. Surtout quand des journées particulièrement éprouvantes comme celle-ci étaient suivies de soirées solitaires. C'est dans ces moments-là que la présence d'une épaule solide et d'une poitrine large et forte lui manquait le plus...

Sharon Raydor n'était pourtant pas le genre de femme à rechercher un moyen de se rassurer ou de la complaisance dans le regard d'un homme. Peut-être l'avait-elle été un peu, au début de son mariage avec Jack et qu'elle manquait encore cruellement d'expérience... ou souffrait d'une inconscience totale, elle n'aurait su dire.

Cette période se trouvait loin derrière elle désormais... si loin et pourtant si proche. Elle qui ne s'était jamais apitoyer sur son sort et sur ses erreurs passées, éprouva soudain un sentiment de nostalgie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une bonne moitié de sa vie était déjà passée, et que celle-ci avait charrié avec elle l'enfance de ses enfants et les années perdues d'un mariage raté. Elle laissa à nouveau un long soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, cette fois de désespérance et d'agacement. Puis elle repensa à nouveau à Andy. Depuis qu'elle avait pris la tête des Crimes Majeurs, travailler au quotidien avec le très exaspérant lieutenant Flynn était devenu disons... intéressant.

Elle qui pensait avoir fait le tour de son très lourd passé et de son dossier qu'elle avait eu tout le loisir de consulter au cours de ses années passées au sein des Affaires Internes... Elle s'était très vite rendue compte qu'elle n'avait en réalité qu'à peine réussi à cerner le personnage. La façon dont il lui avait demander de l'accompagner au mariage de Nicole sans vraiment le faire, la laissant mettre elle-même les mots sur sa demande... Ce manque de confiance caché derrière un masque fait de sarcasme et de charme maladroit. Oui, Andrew Flynn était un charmeur. Un charmeur au caractère colérique et dont le manque de clairvoyance dans ces moments-là conférait parfois à l'irrationnel.

Mais Sharon savait aussi que se manque de recul était le plus souvent dû à son obsession de bien faire, et que le moindre obstacle qui s'opposait à lui pouvait devenir le fuel de sa colère. Mais la maladresse de ses piètres excuses, après coup, était tout aussi émouvante et elle n'y était pas insensible...

 **(TBC...)**


	2. Grosse fatigue

Je sais que ce second chapitre arrive assez tard après le premier et je m'en excuse sincèrement, mais j'ai pris un peu de temps pour trouver dans quelle direction je souhaitais engager cette histoire. Quelle qu'en soit la finalité, je vais essayer de mener cette première création à son terme avec la plus grande des sincérité. Vos suggestions sont bien sur les bienvenues. Je peux déjà vous annoncer que l'écriture du troisième chapitre est bien engagée. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le publier le plus rapidement possible. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires et messages privés. En espérant que cette suite vous plaira.

* * *

Sharon était donc perdue dans ses pensées quand un buzz se fit entendre. Elle sursauta avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de son portable. Fortement agacée d'être dérangée alors qu'elle venait à peine de rentrer, elle décrocha machinalement à la seconde salve de bourdonnement rageux. Qui d'autre à part Provenza pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure ? Elle décrocha machinalement sans vérifier le nom de l'importun...

- _" Lieutenant... que puis-je faire pour vous ? "_ demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine de masquer son manque d'enthousiasme.

\- _" Sharon ? "_ Andy... Andy !

En temps normal, ce genre d'appel était comme une bouffée d'oxygène qui lui permettait de sortir de son spleen... mais pas ce soir. Si elle s'était autorisée à penser à lui quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était épuisée. Comme si elle avait été fauchée par une lame de fond. Le genre de sensation que seules des affaires comme celle à laquelle elle avait été confrontée aujourd'hui pouvaient produire. Il était tard, elle avait eu son lot de problèmes pour la journée et elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer les prolongations... Elle qui d'ordinaire appréciait tant leurs joutes verbales, ne se sentait subitement plus la force de l'affronter.

- _" Sharon, je pensais qu'après ce qui c'est passé... "_

\- _" Ca a été une longue journée Andy "_ le coupa-t-elle d'un ton las. _" Je suis désolée mais j'aimerais vraiment aller dormir..."_ tenta-t-elle, espérant conclure au plus vite.

\- _" Sharon, tu es sure que tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air plutôt secouée tout à l'heure. Je me disais que tu avais peut-être besoin de parler et tu es partie si vite que..."_

 _\- " Tout va bien Andy "_ répondit-elle d'un ton cassant cette fois.

\- _" Demain alors ? "_ demanda-il dépité.

Dieu que cet homme était borné ! Ne comprenait-il pas qu'un _"non"_ pouvait être une réponse définitive ?

 _\- " Oui Andy. On en reparlera demain si tu veux, mais ce soir la seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est d'aller prendre un bain et d'aller dormir..."_ dit-elle d'un ton plus doux.

\- _" OK... à demain alors "_ se résigna-il bien qu'alarmé par sa subite reddition.

\- _"Bonne nuit An_ _dy. A demain "_ conclus-t-elle dans un souffle avant de raccrocher plus vite que ses bonnes manières ne le lui autorisaient d'habitude.

Sharon se leva et alla rincer son verre dans la cuisine avant de le poser dans le lave-vaisselle. Puis elle fit un tour rapide de son appartement afin de vérifier que toutes les fenêtres et la porte d'entrée étaient bien fermées avant de regagner sa chambre. Une fois dans la petite salle de bain attenante, elle procéda à sa routine du soir avant de regagner son lit en baillant. Elle se pelotonna enfin sous sa couette et ferma les yeux...

* * *

Andy lui faisait face, assis dans l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient de l'autre coté de son bureau. Le sourcil relevé et le regard perçant. Comme s'il cherchait à la traverser de part en part. Elle n'aurait su décrire ce qu'il portait car en cet instant, ses yeux étaient englués dans ceux du lieutenant. Mais à n'en pas douter, il devait s'agir d'un de ses costumes anthracites qui lui allait si bien au teint et qui lui donnait fière allure. Peut être l'avait-il assorti d'une chemise blanche et de cette cravate de soie rouge sombre qu'elle aimait tant. Le port de tête droit et le souffle régulier, tout en lui transpirait la calme assurance de ceux qui sont surs de leur bon droit. Il était là et la fixait.

Elle avait beau chercher, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quel jour on était. Si cela avait été d'un intérêt majeur, elle aurait dit qu'ils se trouvaient dans son bureau du FDI à l'un de leurs nombreux entretiens, préalable à un séminaire de contrôle de la colère dont elle l'avait si souvent gratifié. Mais cela paraissait peu probable, car aucune animosité ne faisait briller les yeux d'Andy. Juste de la persistance à la décrypter. Cherchait-il à connaitre les leviers sur lesquels appuyer pour la pousser dans ses retranchements ?

Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Quelle que soit la raison de leur rencontre résolument mutique, ils étaient les engagés volontaires d'une lutte sans but précis, ni raison clairement définie... Une lutte par le regard. A ce jeu, Sharon en était persuadée, elle avait une capacité illimitée à tenir ses rangs... Elle n'avait pas gagner son surnom de Darth Raydor à une loterie de seconde zone, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais alors qu'elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour mieux le fixer, histoire de lui rappeler qui des deux était le plus gradé, Andy fourbit son arme la plus sournoise. Très lentement, son visage se fendit d'un de ses sourires assassins dont lui seul avait le secret. Sharon se sentit vaciller. Lorsque la commissure des lèvres d'Andy finirent par gagner le point le plus proche de ses oreilles qu'il était humainement possible d'atteindre, tout sembla se troubler autour d'elle. Déjà le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds et elle disparut, emportée dans un tourbillon...

 **(TBC)**


	3. Une visite inattendue

Sharon ouvrit les yeux en grand. Elle se redressa et resta assise dans son lit en se pinçant le coin des yeux entre son pouce et son index . Elle était prise d'une sensation de vertige et elle était en sueur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où elle se trouvait, la notion de temps et de lieu lui étant devenue complètement étrangère. Puis elle commença à recouvrer ses esprits : La journée précédente, l'appel d'Andy...

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Depuis quand Andrew Flynn s'invitait-il dans ses rêves ? Elle se souvenait ne s'être endormie qu'après s'être retournée dans son lit pendant un long moment. Mais elle avait tout de même finit par tomber dans un sommeil profond, bien que peu réparateur. Elle chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur la table de nuit et les mis sur son nez. Elle dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour parvenir à déchiffrer l'inscription lumineuse rouge de son réveil : 4h25 du matin.

Elle glissa ses jambes hors du lit et resta assise sur le rebord. La pointe de ses orteils effleurant le parquet, elle réfléchit un instant à ses options. Inutile d'espérer se rendormir à cette heure-ci. Allumer la télévision ? Généralement, les programmes nocturnes étaient d'un tel ennui que leur effet soporifique pourrait bel et bien finir par l'abrutir de sommeil... mais parviendrait-elle à se réveiller ensuite ? Elle abandonna toute réflection plus avant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain : Quoi qu'elle décide de faire pour combler le temps qui lui restait avant de se rendre au travail, un passage sous la douche s'imposait. Après sa toilette, Sharon s'habilla puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un thé. Elle mis de l'eau à chauffer et repensa à sa courte nuit.

Quel pouvait bien être le sens de ce curieux songe ? Bien qu'il s'apparentait davantage à un cauchemar, elle n'éprouvait pas ce sentiment de malaise qui les accompagne quand ils vous tirent du lit. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle était même piquée de curiosité. Elle était capitaine au LAPD après tout et sa nature profondément analytique lui laissait assez de recul pour examiner la situation avec calme.

Depuis quelques temps, Andy et elle avaient développer une certaine amitié, qu'ils gardaient soigneusement hors du champ professionnel. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté d'être cavalière au mariage de Nicole, ils n'étaient "sortis" que quelques fois ensemble au cinéma ou pour diner et ce, en tout bien tout honneur. Toutefois, elle restait très partagée sur la tournure de leur relation.

Il pouvait être de très bonne compagnie... quand il ne montait pas sur ses grands chevaux. Car bien qu'il se soit bonifier avec le temps et sa sobriété retrouvée, ses crises de nerfs restaient parfois imprévisibles. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Sharon détestait par-dessus tout, c'était l'imprévisibilité et l'hystérie... Rien ne l'exaspérait plus au monde que les gens incapables de se maitriser quand ils s'adressaient à vous. Cela lui était aussi insultant que de se prendre une gifle en pleine figure.

D'un autre coté, leurs plus gros accrochages remontaient au temps où elle travaillait au FDI. Ils étaient loin derrière eux et bien qu'il se montrait exaspérant par moment, elle appréciait son professionnalisme. Ils partageait la même vocation : celle de mettre hors d'état de nuire les abrutis qui se plaisaient à empêcher le monde de tourner rond.

Par ailleurs, il y avait son coté chevaleresque. Il n'était pas désagréable de se faire tenir la porte ou avoir un bras solide sur lequel s'appuyer de temps en temps. Chose qu'elle avait fini par oublier depuis que Jack avait disparu de sa vie. Elle n'était pas dupe des regards insistants qu'il lui lançait quand ils se retrouvaient dans un espace commun. Elle pouvait même parier avoir déjà senti ses yeux la suivre quand elle avait le dos tourner. Tout cela lui était égal, c'était même plutôt flatteur. Et elle avait assez d'expérience pour savoir que dans un métier aussi accaparant que celui de la police, le fantasme à l'égard d'un collègue n'était pas exceptionnel...

Mais pourquoi diable était-elle à ce point affectée quand il s'inquiétait pour elle ? Bien des fois, il avait chercher à la soulager de tâches particulièrement éprouvantes liées à leur travail. Et immanquablement, elle avait repousser son aide. Ne surtout pas se montrer trop familère... Cherchait-elle à éviter de se livrer davantage qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait en lui ouvrant un pan de sa vie privée ou à le protéger de lui-même ?

Elle connaissait trop bien ce que les situations stressantes dues à leur métier pouvait parfois provoquer chez un être aussi vulnérable que lui. Elle n'oubliait jamais qu'il était un ancien alcoolique.

Le sifflement strident de la bouilloire la sortit de sa rêverie. Au moment même où elle éteignit le feu, un bruit venu de l'entrée la fit sursauter. Quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte...

* * *

Sharon regarda l'horloge du four à micro-ondes qui indiquait 5h10. Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger à une heure aussi matinale ? Elle s'avança à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte de son appartement et vérifia que son arme de service restée sur la table de l'entrée soit à portée de main. Réalisant son geste, elle leva les yeux au ciel : _foutue habitude de flic !_

Un deuxième cognement la fit se retournée vers la porte. Elle regarda par le judas pour voir qui se trouvait derrière. Elle eu du mal à en croire ses yeux. Elle devait avoir un don d'invocation pour qu'il apparaisse toujours au moment le plus opportun...

Elle se demanda un instant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de revenir sur ses pas et faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Troisième salve de coups, plus forte cette fois. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit d'exaspération avant de déverrouiller la porte. Andy était là, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte et l'attitude nonchalante. Sharon remarqua qu'il avait des valises sous les yeux et le cheveux hirsute comme s'il avait passer ses mains dedans pendant un long moment. Il avait aussi les mains dans les poches et un petit sourire en coin comme si le fait de venir chez elle à une heure pareille était parfaitement normal. _Dieu que cet homme était agaçant par moment._.. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de remettre son masque de capitaine le plus crédible possible.

\- _" Andy... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "_ demanda-t-elle d'un ton complètement neutre ce qui, Andy le savait, était une posture de défense.

\- _" Sharon... je suis désolé de te déranger mais j'avais besoin de m'assurer que tout allait bien... Tu avais l'air si évasive hier..."_ tenta-t-il d'une voix faible.

- _" Andy, il est à peine plus de 5 heures. Il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que je pouvais être en train de dormir et de ne pas être en mesure de t'entendre... ? "_ répondit-elle perplexe.

Sharon resserra les pans de son gilet devant elle et garda ses bras croisés devant sa poitrine. Elle leva un sourcil et attendit sa réponse en le fixant avec le même air que celui qu'elle utilisait pour interroger un suspect. Andy pouvait clairement sentir la sensation d'électricité envahir l'espace qui les séparait. Il se raidit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne pu que ravaler un soupir.

- _" Andy ? "_ s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- _" Sharon, je voulais juste parler..."_

Etait-il en train de se moquer d'elle ?

- _" Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent qui nécessite une conversation aussi matinale ? "_

 _\- "Tu m'avais dit qu'on pourrait parler aujourd'hui et je pensais que..."_

\- _" Vraiment Andy ? A 5h00 du matin ? "_ le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

- _" Ecoutes, tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien quand nous avons raccroché tout à l'heure et j'étais vraiment inquiet ! "_ s'offusqua-t-il. _Dieu que cette femme était têtue !_

 _Nous_... Sharon ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il avait eu la délicatesse de s'inclure dans cette décision d'écourter leur conversation de la veille, comme si elle n'était pas venue de son seul fait à elle. _Oh Andy_... Le coeur de Sharon se contrit un instant dans sa poitrine et la douleur qui en découlait lui monta jusqu'au yeux. Il lui fallut un effort immense pour ne pas les laisser se remplir de larmes. Elle aspira une grande bouffée d'air par la bouche et repris d'une voix quelque peu étranglée mais tendre :

\- _" Et donc, tu as pris la décision de venir me réconforter en venant frapper à ma porte à cette heure-ci ? "_

En bon détective, Andy remarqua immédiatement son changement de ton. Il se gratta la nuque en regardant ses chaussures. Quand il releva la tête, ce fut pour lui offrir un sourire faussement crispé et des yeux pétillants.

 _Dieu que cet homme était agaçant_... C'était, semblait-il, devenu son nouveau mantra.


	4. Consentement

Après un été en demi-teinte _(mais pourquoi diable les téléspectateurs Français n'ont eu droit qu'à 12 épisodes sur 19 de la troisième saison ?!)_ me voici requinquée pour la rentrée.

Rien de mieux que trois semaines au soleil et quelques verres en terrasse pour trouver l'inspiration...

Après un certain temps, j'ai finalement trouver un rythme d'écriture satisfaisant et 5 nouveaux chapitres sont déjà bouclés dont celui-ci.

Pour répondre au PM de quelqu'un qui s'étonnait de leur taille, chacun de mes nouveaux chapitres comporte une moyenne de 600 mots sans compter les entrées alphanumériques.

J'ai remarqué que c'est le nombre idéal qui me permet de développer l'histoire à mon rythme tout en finissant chacun d'entre eux sur un petit cliffhanger... ^ ^

Comme une de mes amies pourrait vous le dire, ça se consomme comme un verre frais de Lillet : **court mais bon !** Elle se reconnaitra...

 _N/A :_

Comme d'habitude, je ne suis en rien propriétaire des personnages de _Major Crimes_. Je les ai juste emprunté pour m'amuser avant de les rendre au _Duffter_.

Le nom _Two Guns Espresso_ ainsi que ceux des recettes ou produits cités dans ce chapitre et les suivants sont la propriété exclusive d'Andrew Stanisich. Tout renseignement à leur sujet est facilement disponible en ligne.

* * *

 _\- " Cela ne prête pas à sourire Lieutenant ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie figures-toi... "_

 _\- " J'ai vu que la lumière était allumée... je pensais que cela ne ferait aucune différence"_ tenta-t-il de se justifier en haussant les épaules.

 _\- " Humm..."_

Sharon avait les lèvres retroussées vers l'intérieur de sa mâchoire et les yeux à moitié clos dans un air de profonde réflexion. Elle prit un moment pour tenter d'analyser la situation. Andy s'était donc posté devant chez elle pour l'observer ?

Ce dernier pressentant soudain ce que sa réponse pouvait avoir de perturbant, se dépêcha de préciser :

\- _" Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je me suis relevé et je suis venu directement chez toi. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te réveiller en t'appelant. Quitte à ne pas trouver le sommeil, il valait mieux que je vienne chez toi pour voir si tu étais réveillée... En fait, je suis arrivé il y tout juste un quart d'heure... Je voulais te proposer d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner dehors... "_ dit-il en levant les mains devant lui avant de les laisser retomber d'un air défaitiste.

 _\- " Et si je n'avais pas répondu ? Tu avais l'intention d'attendre le reste de la nuit derrière la porte ? "_ répondit-elle perplexe.

 _\- " Et bien, j'aurais attendu d'entendre du bruit et m'assurer que tu étais bien réveillée... "_ s'impatienta-t-il. _" Sinon, je peux entrer ou tu vas me faire poireauter dehors jusqu'à ce que tes voisins finissent par nous remarquer ? Il serait assez gênant qu'un capitaine du LAPD se retrouve avec une plainte pour tapage sur le dos non ? "_

 _\- " Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu cette remarque lieutenant Flynn..."_ répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sharon s'écarta légèrement de la porte et l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main. Andy n'était pas du genre à céder quand il était lancé dans une de ces équations que seul son cerveau était en mesure de comprendre. Et têtu comme il était, Sharon savait qu'il était peine perdue de tenter de le dissuader. Accepter de l'écouter semblait la seule issue possible.

Andy se fraya donc un chemin par l'entrebâillement de la porte. L'étroitesse du passage les fit se frôler. Aussi bref que fut leur contact, Sharon fut traversée d'un délicieux frisson qui monta de la pointe de ses orteils à celle de ses cheveux.

Elle resta un instant pantoise et les bras ballants tandis qu'Andy continua sa progression vers le salon avant de se poser dans le divan. Ressentant l'immobilisme de Sharon derrière lui, Andy jeta un oeil curieux par-dessus son épaule, au moment même où elle referma la porte dans un clic sec. Son coeur battant la chamade, elle se retourna lentement et leurs regards se croisèrent.

 _\- " Est-ce-que tout va bien ? "_ demanda-t-il doucement et la tête légèrement penchée de côté.

Perdue dans le regard noisette du lieutenant, Sharon était médusée par l'effet qu'il avait eu sur elle. Pouvait-elle envisager d'éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui ? Entretenir une relation personnelle avec un collègue hors des horaires de travail était assez compliqué. _Pire !_ Un subordonné...

La complicité amicale qu'ils avaient construit au fil du temps flirtait déjà dangereusement avec la limite qu'elle s'était toujours mis un point d'honneur à respecter. Mais ces derniers temps, Sharon avait de plus en plus de mal à respecter cette limite...

Elle fixa les lèvres d'Andy. Elles bougeaient comme s'il lui disait quelque chose, mais un bourdonnement sourd dans ses oreilles l'empêchait d'entendre.

 _\- " Tu... Tu m'as parlé ? "_

Andy haussa un soucil. _Mais qu'avait-elle donc aujourd'hui ?_ Quelque peu inquiet, il se releva et contourna le divan pour retourner vers elle. Elle se trouvait exactement à la même place que celle où il l'avait laisser un moment plus tôt.

 _\- " Sharon ? Tu es sure que ça va ? "_ lui demanda-t-il d'une voix feutrée comme s'il craignait de la faire sursauter. Il fit glisser ses deux mains le long des bras de Sharon avant de les placer sur ses épaules. Il pencha doucement la tête sur le coté et la regarda attentivement. Ses longs doigts noueux exerçaient une légère pression sur les omoplates du capitaine.

 _\- " Sharon ? "_

Celle-ci sortit soudain de sa torpeur et fronça un sourcil.

 _\- " Andy... Il est encore trop tôt pour un petit déjeuner dehors non ? "_ demanda-t-elle d'un ton quasi absent.

Andy fronça franchement les sourcils. Elle semblait dans un état second _sa_ Sharon et ça commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Il était temps qu'il prenne les choses en main. Il lui sourit doucement avant de répondre :

 _\- " Effectivement... C'est encore un peu tôt. Mais je vais te dire, ça n'a aucune importance. Puisque tu es habillée et prête à partir, tu n'as qu'à chercher ton sac et je t'emmène prendre un petit-déjeuner au Two Guns Espresso. Comme ça, je pourrais enfin prendre le temps de te parler "_ répondit-il.

Sharon cligna des yeux un instant. Le _Two Guns_ était l'un des meilleurs cafés de Los Angeles mais il était situé sur Sepulveda Boulevard à plus d'une demi-heure de voiture de Los Feliz... En même temps, Sharon était dingue de leur _White Coconut Creme Tea_ et de leurs bagels qu'elle avait découvert par hasard lors d'une excursion à Manhattan Beach... Cet homme connaissait trop bien ses faiblesses.

Elle voulait protester mais capitula. Le _Two Guns_ ouvrait à 6:00. Il avaient assez de temps devant eux pour y aller et repartir en sens inverse avant que les embouteillages n'obstruent complètement les rues de Downtown. Ils mettraient à peu près autant de temps pour retourner au QG.

 _\- " OK... Mais nous partons à deux voitures... "_

 _\- " Bien sur..."_

Le message était clair : hors de question d'arriver au LAPD dans le même véhicule...

* * *

C'est dans un état d'esprit des plus fébriles que Sharon suivit la voiture d'Andy tandis qu'il lui ouvrait la route.

De quoi son lieutenant pouvait-il donc bien vouloir lui parler ? Pourquoi une telle urgence ? Ces questions la taraudait d'autant plus qu'elle-même commençait à s'en poser certaines qui à n'en pas douter, ne devaient pas être si éloignées des siennes.

Depuis quelques temps Sharon avait remarquer qu'elle et Andy possédaient une mystérieuse "connexion" proche de celle qui liait les jumeaux. Celle-ci les amenaient à raisonner de la même façon, à compléter mutuellement leurs phrases... Et même à porter les mêmes couleurs dans leurs tenues vestimentaires. S'en était presque devenu un running-gag.

Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Sharon craignait de voir ces questions arriver mais plus encore, de ses réponses qu'elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir formuler.

Elle était ainsi perdue dans ses pensées quand elle vit Andy déboîter sur le coté pour s'arrêter devant le 350 North Sepulveda Boulevard. Elle l'imita et gara sa Sedan sur la place située juste à coté de celle où se trouvait la Crown Victoria d'Andy.

Il en était déjà sortit et se pressa de contourner son véhicule. Il rejoignit le coté conducteur de Sharon juste à temps pour lui ouvrir la porte. Elle parvint à s'extirper de l'habitacle avec grâce et lui sourit.

 _\- " Merci ! "_

 _\- "Mais de rien Capitaine..."_ répondit-il avec un sourire enjoué. Sharon roula des yeux.

On aurait dit que quoiqu'il fasse, tout pour Andy était source de joie du moment qu'elle était en sa compagnie.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée du café afin d'aller passer leur commande.

 _\- " Veux-tu aller jusqu'à la plage ou on se pose ici ? "_ demanda Andy une fois leurs menus en main.

 _\- " Asseyons-nous là... "_ lui répondit Sharon en désignant une petite table pour deux dans un coin isolé du café. Ils étaient en avance et à cette heure-ci, l'endroit était encore calme. Cela leur permettrait de discuter un peu avant de repartir vers Downton où se trouvait le QG.

 _-_ _" Très bien Madaaaaaame... "_

Andy tira une des deux chaises et invita Sharon à s'y assoir d'un mouvement de tête.

Une fois confortablement installée, elle prit une gorgée de son _White Coconut Crem_ e puis reposa sa tasse en regardant intentionnellement Andy. Celui-ci se sentit soudain mal à l'aise et se trémoussa sur sa chaise.

 _\- " Alors Lieutenant ? Que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel rendez-vous matinal ? "_ demanda Sharon d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Andy se racla la gorge avant de répondre : _" Et bien..."_

 **[TBC]**


	5. Un rendez-vous manqué

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont commenté ou qui m'ont envoyé des PM mais aussi les nouveaux followers ou ceux qui ont marqué cette histoire dans leurs favoris. Il est toujours très encourageant de voir que son travail est apprécié ou commenté par quelqu'un au regard "neuf" et sans concession. N'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer vos suggestions ou remarque constructive qui pourrait m'être utile à l'écriture de la suite... En attendant, voici le 5ème chapitre comme promis.

N/A : _Comme d'habitude, je ne possède rien de Major Crimes. Je m'amuse juste avec les personnages._

* * *

 _\- " Et bien ? "_ répéta Sharon en faisant pivoter nerveusement sa tasse de gauche à droite du bout des doigts.

 _\- " C'est un peu compliqué. Je ne sais pas par où commencer... "_

Sharon saisit de nouveau sa tasse pour se donner une contenance et scruta son lieutenant de par-dessus le rebord pour masquer l'irrépressible sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver de nouveau irrésistible malgré son air échevelé, sa cravate de travers et son visage creusé par la fatigue et les soucis qui encombraient son esprit.

Il était tout chose et ne trouvait visiblement pas les mots pour exprimer ses pensées. Sharon en avait mal pour lui. Cela lui ressemblait tellement peu... Elle qui avait l'habitude de le voir s'emporter et souvent parler plus vite qu'il ne formulait ses idées dans sa tête.

 _\- " Andy... "_ lui dit Sharon très doucement avant de passer sa langue autour de ses lèvres afin d'en retirer les traces de thé.

Elle posa sa tasse et releva les yeux. Andy avait le regard fixé sur sa bouche comme hypnotisé par le spectacle qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Remarquant quel était l'objet de tant d'attention, une forte chaleur envahit les joues de Sharon et une vague de couleur rose crépita sur son visage et son cou. Désirant subitement plus que tout au monde être ailleurs qu'en ce lieu-ci, elle avança sa main et pressa le bras d'Andy afin de lui faire changer de cible.

- _" On va finir par être en retard si tu ne te décides pas à me dire ce pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici... "_

 _\- " Uh ? Oh ! Je...et bien..."_ balbutia-t-il soudain conscient de ce que cette situation pouvait avoir de ridicule.

Comment en était-il arriver là ? Il se sentait comme vidé de l'interieur, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Sans même vraiment être sur que c'est ce qu'il souhaitait. Lui dire...

Sharon était tellement classe. Tellement au-dessus du style de femme qu'il avait prit l'habitude de fréquenter ces dernières années. Elle était belle. Certes, d'une beauté peu conventionnelle et qui ne plaisait peut-être pas à tout le monde, mais qui lui plaisait à lui. Elle était intelligente, s'exprimait clairement et elle avait un grand sens de l'honneur. Elle était exigeante avec les autres et surtout avec elle-même. Et Andy appréciait d'avoir une supérieure qui sache mettre au défi ses troupes tout en gardant une oreille attentive à leurs problèmes.

Plus il se ressassait la liste de ses qualités, plus ses propres défauts lui revenaient en pleine face. Il était sur d'aller droit dans le mur...

- _" Et bien ? "_ répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, agacée par sa continuelle hésitation.

 _\- " Rien... laisse tomber "_ murmura-t-il avec un geste défaitiste de la main.

\- " Andy ! " pesta Sharon d'un ton sentencieux.

Ca y est, elle était en pétard... _" Quel idiot ! "_ se dit Andy silencieusement.

- _" Tu as raison... on va être en retard. On devrait y aller "_ dit-il faiblement.

Et sans attendre toute autre forme de protestation, il se leva et s'éloigna vers leurs places de parking. Stupéfaite, Sharon se leva à son tour et le suivit sans piper mot.

Le chemin du retour fut une lente agonie. A l'arrêt à un feu rouge, Sharon était profondément chagrinée.

Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Andy l'avait-elle tirée de son appartement aux aurores pour ensuite se rétracter comme une huitre ? Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter une tel traitement ? Elle secoua la tête. Non ! Elle n'allait surement pas culpabiliser. Elle avait suffisamment vécu cette situation du temps de son mariage avec Jack...

 _Quel lâche !_ Elle fulmina quand elle sentit l'inexorable picotement qui lui montait aux yeux. Parfait ! Voilà qu'elle avait envie de pleurer maintenant... Elle passa un doigt tremblant sur la bordure de ses paupières inférieures afin d'en soulager la brulure.

Elle fut soudain prise d'un ricanement amer. Jamais une personne avec laquelle elle se sentait impliquée personnellement ne lui avait donner envie de pleurer depuis son ex-mari. Quelle idiote avait-elle été d'imaginer qu'il soit différent ! Le cri intempestif d'un Klaxon derrière elle la fit sursauter : le feu était passé au vert.

De son coté, Andy était tout aussi songeur.

Pourquoi s'était-il plongé de lui-même dans cette situation absurde ? Qu'avait-il bien pu lui passer par la tête pour élaborer un plan aussi débile ?

Andy avait eu une envie folle de lui dire ce qui lui pesait sur la conscience et s'était préparé à lui ouvrir son coeur malgré le risque de devoir supporter un rejet total...

Il voulait lui expliquer combien cet élan qui s'était mué au fil du temps en quelque chose de bien plus profond, lui coûtait. Combien il était partagé entre le respect que sa hiérarchie imposait et cette certitude qu'elle était celle qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. _Foutu règlement !_

Il était un homme mûr qui avait déjà bien plus d'années derrière lui que devant et il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent complexé, incapable de demander à la chef des pom-pom girl de venir au bal de promo avec lui...

 **[TBC]**


	6. Trahison

Mille excuses pour le retard mais les aléas de la vie sont chronophages...

Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est déjà l'automne ! Le mauvais temps qui l'accompagne augure moins de sorties mais aussi plus de temps pour écrire et m'amuser à imaginer ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire subir à notre couple favori...

J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier cette histoire.

Je rappelle aussi à ceux qui seraient tentés de laisser un commentaire en mode _"guest"_ qu'il m'est impossible de répondre à leur messages quand ils ne sont pas liés à une adresse e-mail. Créer un compte _Fanfiction_ est aussi très rapide et permet d'échanger via la messagerie privée.

De nouveaux projets de fictions sont aussi à l'étude, comme l'écriture à 4 mains avec d'autres auteures de ce site. Si vous avez des suggestions, elles sont toujours les bienvenues.

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à commenter, follower, favoriser en cliquant dans les cases adéquates situées en bas de page du chapitre... c'est toujours apprécié ! **:]**

 _N/A_ **:** _je ne suis pas propriétaire de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à Major Crimes... Cet honneur revient à James Duff et sa fabuleuse team de scriptwriters_ _._

* * *

Une fois garés dans le parking du LAPD, Sharon et Andy se rejoignirent devant les ascenseurs en évitant soigneusement de se regarder. La montée vers le troisième étage se fit dans le même silence pesant que l'avait été leur séparation à leur départ du _Two Guns Espresso._

Andy qui n'avait pas pour autant oublié ses bonnes manières, l'avait laissée entrer la première.

De fait, il avait le nez collé aux portes automatiques et tournait le dos à Sharon qui s'était retranchée au fond de la cabine. Elle avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions dans le refuge de sa voiture avant leur arrivée au QG et fixait maintenant un point imaginaire connue d'elle seule.

Il était absolument hors de question de verser la moindre larme sur son lieu de travail et encore moins devant lui... Son chagrin s'était mué en air froissé et Andy n'avait pas osé tenter quoique ce soit pour la dérider. Au fil du temps, il avait acquis une connaissance encyclopédique de ses moindre soupirs, froncement de sourcils et autres expressions faciales. Quand elle était dans un état pareil, il savait qu'il valait mieux se faire discret.

L'alerte sonore de l'ascenseur indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur étage retentit et Andy exhala discrètement une bouffée de soulagement. Personne n'était monté entre-temps et ils n'avaient pas eu à supporter le regard inquisiteur d'un témoin gênant.

Andy laissa Sharon passer devant lui et celle-ci se précipita dehors, le menton relevé et les épaules droites. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à leur division, avide de reprendre la tête de leur curieux cortège. Son rythme était cadencé et le cliquetis de ses talons aiguilles enragé. Elle n'eut aucun remord de laisser Andy derrière elle et aurait même pu se satisfaire de le voir lutter pour la rejoindre et maintenir le rythme si elle n'avait pas été aussi furieuse.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les bureaux, seul Provenza était arrivé. Il était tout juste 7:00 et le vieux détective n'avait jamais dérogé à son habitude de se lever aux aurores, qu'ils aient une affaire en cours ou non.

Après la pénible découverte du corps de la fillette, tout le monde était rentré se reposer quelques heures en attendant les résultats complémentaires du légiste. La famille avait déjà été prévenue et interrogée la veille et les éléments récupérés durant les investigations de terrain étaient toujours en cours d'analyse.

Quand il vit entrer Sharon talonnée par Andy, Louie leva les yeux de son journal et fronça le sourcil. Pourquoi diable ces-deux-là étaient-ils collés l'un à l'autre et surtout, pourquoi le Capitaine avait sa tête des mauvais jours ? Elle semblait n'avoir jamais aussi bien porté son surnom de la Reine des Glaces...

\- _" Bonjour Lieutenant ! "_ s'écria presque Sharon en se dirigeant directement vers son bureau .

\- _" Bonjour... "_ murmura-t-il en la suivant des yeux, médusé.

Il sursauta quand le claquement de la porte du bureau lui répondit. Aussitôt après, il vit les pâles des stores se baisser derrière la baie vitrée du bureau pour en obstruer la vue.

\- _" Salut... "_ grommela Andy à son tour avant de se glisser derrière son bureau sans attendre de réponse.

Après un long moment de silence, Louie se décida enfin à s'adresser à son partenaire qu'il devinait ne pas être étranger à ce comportement inhabituel de leur patronne.

- _" Flynn ! "_ l'appella-t-il à voix basse.

Andy ne répondit pas. Il avait saisit un dossier au-dessus d'une pile d'autres qui attendaient d'être finalisés avant classement et s'était plongé dedans ou faisait semblant...

Les yeux exorbités par la colère et la stupéfaction, le vieux lieutenant reprît :

\- _" Flynn bon sang ! "_

Toujours pas de réponse...

\- _" Flynn, imbécile ! Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? "_ éructa-t-il.

\- _" Bonjour à toi aussi ! "_ lui répondit Andy en se retournant, l'air ulcéré. _" Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! "_

Andy se plongea de nouveau vers son dossier bien décidé à ne plus en sortir. Louie allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche quand les lieutenants Tao, Sanchez et Sykes firent à leur tour leur entrée dans la salle d'investigation.

Après les salutations d'usage, chacun regagna sa place. Pressentant l'ambiance électrique et l'air maussade d'Andy, aucun d'entre eux ne fit la moindre remarque.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Provenza qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de scruter de nouveau les résultats du championnat de baseball à la page des sports.

Alertée par le bruit que faisait les membres de son équipe, Sharon sortit de sa retraite et se dirigea vers eux pour le débriefing matinal. Le bureau d'Andy était celui qui se trouvait le plus proche de son cubicule quand elle en sortait. Elle passa devant lui, l'air fier et en évitant ostensiblement de le regarder.

Louie, qui avait levé les yeux de son journal lorsque Sharon était sortie de son bureau, fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait rien manquer de la petite scène. Cette fois, il en était sûr : son ami s'était arrangé pour se retrouver en délicatesse avec le boss.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Quoi qu'avait fait cet idiot d'Andrew Flynn, il n'était en rien mêlé à cette affaire et n'aurait donc pas à subir les foudres de Darth Raydor...

 **[TBC]**


	7. Une visite inattendue - 2

**Enfin une mise à jour ! Comme d'habitude, je suis désolée pour le retard et tout et tout... De nouveaux projets professionnels et personnels me tiennent un peu éloignée de ma fiction depuis ces derniers mois. Merci à ceux qui me suivent et j'espère pouvoir apporter de nouveaux chapitres plus régulièrement à l'avenir.**

 **Je ne suis en rien propriétaire de tout personnage, lieu ou marque évoqué(e)s dans cette histoire. Ce droit revient exclusivement à James Duff, Michael M. Robin et Greer Shepard et leurs équipes... Les chanceux !**

* * *

Après le débriefing matinal, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Après un appel à Morales pour s'assurer qu'aucun nouvel indice n'ait été découvert sur le corps, Sharon envoya Amy et Julio interroger les voisins du parc où le corps de la fillette avait été retrouvé. Tao et Andy se chargèrent de rechercher les points de surveillance par caméra vidéo du secteur et d'en récupérer le contenu auprès des personnes concernées. Buzz, qui était arrivé sur les entre-faits, s'occupait de préparer le matériel nécessaire au visionnage de ces vidéos dans la salle d'électronique. Quant à Provenza, il était retourné voir les parents de la victime pour tenter de recueillir d'éventuels nouveaux éléments qui auraient pu leur échapper lors du premier interrogatoire.

Pour sa part, Sharon s'était réfugiée dans son bureau afin de réviser ses notes en vue d'une réunion budgétaire avec Taylor prévue dans la journée. En temps normal, ce genre de chose lui était très pénible et lui provoquait immanquablement des maux de tête mais aujourd'hui, elle était presque reconnaissante d'avoir à affronter le chef sur des choses aussi triviales que le coût d'un crayon à papier ou de nouveaux gilets par balles.

Pendant que ses détectives étaient tous sur le terrain, elle n'aurait pas à supporter la présence d'Andy et le regard suspicieux des autres et surtout de Provenza. Cela la rendait nerveuse et irritable et elle était bien consciente que son changement d'humeur risquait d'attirer d'avantage leur attention.

Sharon soupira longuement. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver pour qu'Andy se dégonfle ainsi ? Elle qui détestait ne rien contrôler, s'était finalement réjouit de ce rendez-vous improvisé. Qu'il prenne ainsi l'initiative de l'emmener quelque part pour se changer un peu les idées avant de replonger dans cette horrible affaire. Depuis un certain temps, elle n'avait plus vraiment eu de moment de libre afin de profiter de cette "amitié particulière" qu'ils avaient nouée et cela lui manquait.

Elle sentait bien qu'Andy était préoccupé et nerveux lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls et si elle examinait la situation avec honnêteté, elle était soulagée qu'il se soit décidé à crever l'abcès... Malheureusement, il semblait que celui-ci se soit finalement rétracté.

Quelle déception !

Sharon poussa à nouveau un grand soupir avant de se lever : elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son ordinateur et elle serait incapable de réviser le sujet de sa réunion tant qu'elle n'aurait pas avaler un thé bien chaud. Elle sortit donc de son bureau et allait se diriger vers la salle de repos quand elle aperçut la Vice-Procureur Hobbs qui venait d'entrer dans la salle d'investigation et semblait chercher du regard un visage familier.

\- _"Andrea ! Quelle bonne surprise !"_ s'exclama Sharon.

\- _"Sharon ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois là... Je pensais que toute l'équipe était de sortie... "_

Le moment n'était pas le plus idéal pour Sharon mais elle était sincèrement contente de voir Andrea. Les deux femmes avait construit une amitié solide au fil du temps et si celle-ci n'était en rien comparable à celle qu'elle partageait avec Andy, plus intuitif et spontané, Sharon en appréciait la grande discrétion et l'énergie contenue. Elle la comparait souvent à un bonze bouddhiste, pleine de sagesse et de compassion.

 _\- "Effectivement, tout le monde est sur le pont... sauf moi. Tu sais à cause de qui..."_ dit Sharon d'un ton taquin.

 _\- "Le chef est d'humeur tatillonne ?_

 _\- "Ne m'en parle pas ! J'avais presque oublié ce que l'aspect administratif de ce métier pouvait avoir de divertissant quand on a pléthore d'autres problèmes à gérer et avec lui, son lot de nuits blanches et d'ulcères..._

 _\- C'est drôle, cela me rappelle quelqu'un..._

 _\- Je ne suis quand même pas aussi chiante... Si ?"_ répondit Sharon à voix basse.

C'était le genre de langage que Sharon n'osait employer devant personne sauf Andrea.

Depuis qu'elle se connaissaient mieux, elle osait se lâcher comme jamais elle n'aurait imaginer pouvoir le faire. Elle finit par rouler des yeux, l'air faussement offensée.

- _"OK. Je n'ai rien dit. Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de travail et je ne voudrait pas te prendre beaucoup de ton temps..._

 _\- "Non pas du tout ! J'ai une réunion dans l'après-midi avec Taylor mais j'ai du temps avant que toute l'équipe ne revienne au poste. Viens donc avec moi ! J'allais me faire un thé. On discutera dans mon bureau..."_

Andrea accepta avec plaisir. Elle aussi était débordée depuis quelques semaines et elle n'avait pas eu le temps ou la force d'appeler Sharon aux heures où les deux femmes étaient enfin libérées de leurs obligations quotidiennes. Mais elle ne tenait plus. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle avec elle d'une chose qui lui tenait à coeur et qu'elle pouvait difficilement aborder au téléphone... Une chose qu'elle avait eu le plus grand mal à retenir pour elle jusque-là...

 **(TBC)**


End file.
